


Love under the changing moon

by StrangeNoise



Series: Reddie Week 2020 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Morning After, Top Richie Tozier, werewolf!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Eddie and his werewolf-boyfriend before and after a full moon...Written for Reddie Week 2020. The prompt I chose was "AU"...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	Love under the changing moon

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I might be a little late on the werewolf!Richie train but it still has me in its grasp. As a very wise woman likes to say: Do not perceive me!

Richie looked down on the bed and the man writhing on it in front of him and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight.  
Eddie's entire body was flushed, his face a dark red color. He was glistening with sweat and panting hard.  
  
Richie growled low in his throat and dove back down to bite at Eddie's neck and shoulder yet again. The smaller man moaned low in his throat and threw his arms around Richie, his fingers digging into his shoulders. His smirk growing, Richie buried his face further into Eddie's neck and inhaled his scent. It was intoxicating every time, even more so with how the approaching full moon heightened his senses and made his partner smell far more intense than any other day.   
  
"Richie, please...", Eddie finally panted underneath him, and Richie decided to have mercy with him. Up until now, he had prepped Eddie and then only let the head of his cock nudge against his hole, a promise of things to come. Now, it seemed he had teased his boyfriend enough, and it was time to get to the main event. With another growl, Richie took himself in hand and pushed into Eddie torturously slowly.   
  
"Fuck", Eddie cursed underneath him, his fingernails digging into Richie's skin to a point where delicious pain prickled all over the taller man's upper back.   
  
Once he was fully inside his partner, Richie didn't waste any time and set a hard and fast rhythm. Usually, he would take his sweet time, take it slow, and draw things out for both of them. But just before the full moon, their sex usually got a little rougher than that. It was nothing too crazy, just Richie letting his animalistic side take over a small bit and dominating Eddie the way the wolf inside him said he should.   
  
The first time it happened, it was more or less an accident. They had been wanting to try some rougher stuff for a while by then but they hadn't planned on actually getting into it that night. And then, something Eddie had said had gotten Richie so riled up, he just threw the other man on the bed and took what he wanted from him. Eddie was a little overwhelmed at first but rose to the challenge.  
  
After everything was said and done and his head was a little clearer again, Richie apologized profusely to Eddie. Thankfully, his partner was neither angry nor terrified even though they both agreed that they should have negotiated this more. But after a long talk, Richie and Eddie agreed that it would be nice to do this every once and again, preferably around the time of the full moon, when Richie was more possessive as it was.  
  
And that was why Eddie was now underneath him, getting breathless moans punched out of him. His hands had moved from Richie's shoulders to the headboard, where they pressed against the dark wood to prevent Richie from pounding him against it repeatedly. Eddie's eyes were almost completely black with desire and Richie could have drowned himself in them. Seeing his partner like this, made the creature inside him howl in triumph, and Richie picked up the pace of his thrusts even more.   
  
Both men wanted this to las,t but neither of them was really in control of that today and sooner rather than later, Richie could feel his knot swelling up. The knotting was the only part that still worried him occasionally. Every now and again, he worried that this time it would be too much for Eddie to take, that he would hurt him and that Eddie would never want to see him again.   
But just like dozens of times before, Eddie only cried out in ecstasy when Richie's knot pressed inside him in just the right way. And before Richie could do anything else but marvel at how beautiful Eddie looked underneath him, the other man was coming with a cry of pleasure.  
  
The way Eddie clenched around him as he painted his own stomach with ropes of white was almost more than Richie could handle. He managed only a handful more thrusts until he came with a howl, filling Eddie to the brim and feeling a strange sense of pride in his chest as he did so.   
It took him several long moments until his brain kicked back in, and Richie could really assess the situation. Eddie was still spaced out underneath him, fingers digging into his pillow now and gaze distant. There was a faint smile on his face that Richie's mirrored soon enough.   
  
He patted Eddie's flank and helped him turn over with his knot still inside him. It was overwhelming for both of them each time, but the only way to get into a proper cuddling position.   
Once Eddie was resting on his side, Richie grabbed one of the sheets that had been bunched up at the end of the bed and pulled it up and around them as he laid down at Eddie's back, spooning him and burying his face in the crook of his neck once more.   
  
Eddie heaved a soft sigh in front of him and placed one of his hands on top of Richie's. It was warm and comfortable underneath the sheets, and Richie wished he would never have to get up. But it was close to noon, and he knew that he only had mere hours left before had to leave and hide away in the werewolf-proof room in their basement for the night. And as much as he knew Eddie would be waiting for him the next morning just as he did every other time, it still hurt to leave.  
  
So, for the time being, Richie settled for snuggling up to his boyfriend as closely as he could and inhaling his sweet scent. If he only stayed at this moment, he wouldn't have to think about leaving the bed and turning into a monster for the night...

The next morning Richie came to earlier than he would have wanted, but that seemed to happen a lot these days. As usual, he was curled up in some corner of the room, and when he stretched a little to see how well his body was working, everything ached. It was not a strong enough pain to keep him confined to wherever he had fallen asleep as it had sometimes been when he was younger. But there was a distinct soreness to his muscles, and his skin was littered with cuts and bruises. Richie thought that maybe the wolf was getting old too, as he got to his feet and stumbled towards the heavy steel door at the other end of the room.   
  
He undid the latch and found a pair of boxers and a clean shirt waiting for him on the other side. Eddie probably wanted him to shower first before he got dressed. Richie sighed and put on the items of clothing he had available. He appreciated Eddie's care but right now, all he wanted was to go to sleep.   
Slowly, he trotted up the stairs and found his glasses on the small shelf next to the door. He put them on and stubbed his toe on the doorframe as he did every time. Then Richie opened the door and stepped into the house beyond it.  
  
The morning was bright, and Richie felt almost blinded by the sunlight coming in through the window at the other end of the hallway. Richie knew it would have been worse before the full moon when his senses were still heightened, but right now, it already felt like way too much.   
  
Groggily, he moved through the hallway and into the kitchen, where he found Eddie peacefully chopping some vegetables for dinner. Richie's heart warmed at the sight, and a smile spread on his face. He walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind.  
  
"Hey", Eddie said by way of greeting, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Miserable", Richie whined and buried his face in Eddie's neck. He didn't smell as intense as the day before, but his scent was still delicious to the taller man.   
  
Eddie finished cutting up a potato and then turned around to look Richie up and down.  
  
"If there's not something much worse under that shirt, you had a calm night last night, I'd say..."  
  
Richie nodded. Despite the way his entire body felt bruised and sore - which he was used to after almost 15 years of monthly transformations - he was doing pretty well. There would be some cuts Eddie would tend to, but they would be gone within 72 hours - the only positive thing about hurting oneself like this every month. Richie had looked much worse and he was glad to see that the wolf seemed to be getting calmer. Part of him wanted to believe that it was due to him finally feeling at home and at peace with Eddie by his side, but a different part suggested the wolf was probably just getting old.  
  
Whatever it was, Richie was glad there weren't many wounds to take care of this morning. Still, he sat down obediently on a kitchen chair when Eddie asked him to and let the other man look him over, clean, and disinfect some of the deeper cuts. Richie was still impossibly tired, and when Eddie stood in front of him to inspect his work, he simply pulled him in and buried his face against Eddie's belly. The soft fabric of his shirt was soothing on Richie's skin, and hearing Eddie's body work underneath his face was kind of calming too.   
  
"Still a rough night, huh?", Eddie commented, placing one hand on Richie's head and the other on his back, where he rubbed soothing circles into his skin. Richie nodded against his belly and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Okay then, how about this", Eddie continued, and Richie perked up, "You go take a shower now while I make breakfast, and then we watch cartoons and have pancakes in bed."   
  
"Holy shit, you're the man of my dreams", Richie muttered numbly as he let go of Eddie and got to his feet, "I love you so damn much."  
  
Richie knew that Eddie knew that because he said it all the time, but he felt like it needed saying right now. Eddie was the first partner Richie had ever had, who knew about his secret, and after a few first bumpy months, he was now taking it in stride. Richie had never known anyone, who took care of him like Eddie did in the morning after a full moon and it had shown him what he had been missing out on before.  
  
"Love you too."   
  
Eddie got on his tiptoes and kissed Richie, soft and gentle but with so much feeling that it made gooseflesh rise all over Richie's arms. He never wanted to let this man go ever again. The wolf might be possessive of Eddie in a different way but Richie himself wanted Eddie to be there for him forever too - or at least for however long it took until Richie could pay at least a tiny bit of what Eddie had gifted him back.  
  
He let himself sink into the kiss a little more for a few long moments and then broke away. Richie really didn't want to, but he had a shower waiting for him and then a sweet breakfast in bed with his boyfriend, and he wanted to get to that as quickly as he could.  
  
"See you soon", he said and waved a little nonsensically since he was only going to the next room. But Eddie waved back, and a ray of sunlight from the window hit him, and Richie felt like he was going to burst from all the love he felt at this moment. For a second, Richie felt like he wouldn't even be able to turn and look away from Eddie.   
  
But when he eventually did to go take a quick shower, it was with a spring in his step and his body feeling a lot less sore than before...


End file.
